


When you wish upon a star

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hate this story, so cringey.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When you wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invertedturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedturtle/gifts).



> I hate this story, so cringey.

It was another akuma, Dreamcatcher was the name. Another doing by Chloe Bougeouis, she basically crushed a girl’s dreams, and got herself killed in the process.

``Let me down, you, you sicko! Do you know who I am!?`` Chloe screeched, licking her back legs helplessly as she was held by her waist by a giant cloud being.

Ladybug sighed, using Chat Noir’s baton to vault across to the cloud monster, kicking it in the side of the head, it poofed, dropping Chloe. The cloud particles swirled in the air, floating lazily back off into the sky.

``I got it!`` Chat announced, leaping off of a building to catch Chloe mid air.

Chat set her on the ground, leaping off to a building with Ladybug.

Ladybug turned to Chat Noir, who was perched on the chimney of a room next to her. ``I can’t help but feel bad for Chloe, she almost always gets attacked by the akumas`` Ladybug scoffed, crossing her arms.

``I honestly think she’s cat-astrophic`` Chat gave a small snrk after the comment, smirking.

Ladybug glared at him. ``Nnng, come on Chat, we have to defeat Dreamcatcher, before she puts everyone into a deep sleep!``

Ladybug took to jumping off of the roof, landing on the next one. She was quickly followed by Chat Noir vaulting over with his pole.

``Over there Chat!`` Ladybug pointing to a floating girl in a white dress with blue flowers on it, she also had a small tiara made out of wood and white string. She had blue lipstick on, her hair was curled up into buns on the side of her head, long bangs were draped over the right side of her face.

She was zapping people with little moon particles, they slumped over onto the floor, out cold.

Chat nodded, looking over at Ladybug. ``I see it M’lady, what now?``

``You cause a distraction, I will go in and destroy her journal``

``W-What? But what if she makes you go to sleep? You’ll fall to your death!``

``Then you’ll catch me, no?``

``Yeah, fine then, you can count on me, my lady!``

Chat raised his pole in the air, doing a small pose before vaulting off.

``Heeeeey, little miss dreamy~`` Chat cooed, bring the pole back to size and leaping behind Dreamcatcher, watching her turn around.

``Huh? Chat Noir! Come back here you little black rat!`` Dreamcatcher hissed, flying after Chat as he vaulted and leaped from roof to roof.

``What’s a matter? Can’t catch the kitty? Try again!`` Chat yelled, gracefully   
leaping away.

Ladybug took her chance to run over and grab the journal from the strap around Dreamcatcher’s shoulder.

``Hyah!`` Ladybug yelled, just in time for Dreamcatcher to whip around and zap her with the moon particles.

``Ladybug!`` Chat screamed, leaping after to catch her before she hit the pavement.

The purple hawk outline appeared on Dreamcatcher’s face as Chat caught Ladybug.

``Now, Dreamcatcher`` Hissed hawkmoth in a low voice. ``Take Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous!``

``As you wish, Hawkmoth`` Dreamcatcher hissed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir mumbled something under his breath, trying to regain his confidence up so he could go back and destroy the akuma for good. He set Ladybug on a side of a building, sighing. ``Sleep well, my princess`` Chat Noir leaned close, lightly kissing her forehead.

``Not, so, fast, Chat Noir!`` Hissed Dreamcatcher.

``You,`` Chat hissed, turning around, ``get away from my Ladybug!``

``I will if you, give me your miraculous!``

``Never!`` Chat snarled, crouching down onto all fours.

Dreamcatcher shot moon particles at him, but he jumped away. She turned around, grabbing a trash can and throwing it at him. Chat Noir screeched, falling back into the wall Ladybug as his side.

Chat grumbled, pulling Ladybug into the center, against his side.

``I think I’ll have fun with you~`` Dreamcatcher raised her journal, it glowed pink and blue.

``I want a cage!`` Dreamcatcher screamed, clouds floating down onto the ground, only to morph into a cage around Chat Noir and Ladybug. The cloud cage slowly made its way into metal.

Chat hissed Ladybug was slumped on her side. Chat sighed, looking down at his ring before growling, ``Cataclysm..``

A black swirl of particles swarmed his right fist, he opened it and ran his hand around the bars of the cage, he had done this, before.

Chat watched as the bars fell down, a pa don his wrong flickered and vanished.

``Looks like the cat got out of the bag, here, let me sign your book!`` Chat yelled, leaping forwards besides the searing pain in his chest.

Chat shoved Dreamcatcher down to the ground, yanking the journal from her and ripping out it’s pages, watching it drop the the floor. The akuma fluttered out. Chat grabbed it quickly, something told him to shove it to his chest, and he listened.

Chat let out a cry of pain, crumbling to the ground as Elizabeth Morel watched, wide-eyed. Chat’s suit had been burned in a massive hole on his chest, deep slashes were left were the burned hole was.

Chat whipped his head around, glaring at Elizabeth and putting a finger to his lips. Dropping his arm from the pain, he stood, gasping and tumbling against the wall. He heard footsteps leave.

Turning to Ladybug, he picked her up, using his pole to vault up to the flat roof above. From there he slumped down onto his side, groaning, soon, his vision went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Turns out absorbing the akuma wasn’t good, neither did I black out with Ladybug, but nothing was fixed. Around fifteen people are in what they call, an “Akuma coma”. Heh, wonder where that came from.

Adrien gaped in pain, rolling back over onto his back, realizing he was not transformed, and so was Ladybug. He sat up, violently breathing as he fought to stay awake. At least once he realized that Marinette was lying besides him.

And then he realized that a little red Kawami was laying on the ground besides Plagg, who was sitting next to her.

Noticing Adrien was starring, Plagg looked up, sighing.

``It’s about time you woke up, we need to leave, as Chat Noir, and it’s about time Adrien vanishes for a long time``

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir had to leave Marinette on the roof of the building, besides a blood puddle. While he left with her earrings and Tikki, to go to Marinette’s parents bakery. Chat knocked on the door, waiting silently. The hole in the suit was taken unnoticed, by Chat Noir himself.

Sabine opened the door, eyes wide and shaking.

``T-Tom….`` Sabine yelled into the bakery, and soon Tom and Sabine ushered in Chat Noir.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

``Tell me, are you alright?`` Sabine stammered, referencing to the hole in Chat’s suit, that showed multiple deep gashes that trickled blood.

Sabine looked at Tom with a worried glance, who was seated next to her on the sofa.

``Are you sure? You took quite a beating…``

``I tried to absorb an akuma, my fail backfired…``

``Oh…``

``Don’t worry, it’s fine, I mean, I’m f-f-``

Chat grimaced, gritting his teeth. ``F-Fine, where is Marinette? Is she home?`` He managed to stammer, mustering the best smile he could.

Sabine looked back at Tom, ``No, she left, she didn’t say why…``

``Then I will look for her! But I need something fast``

``Yes?``

``Do you have a small cookie perhaps?``

``Why?``

``Ladybug’s kwami needs to be fed, she needs something sweet so I decided to come here…``

``Oh, Tom, can you get a cookie for Chat Noir?``

``Sure``

Tom walked off, leaving Sabine and Chat Noir alone.

``Why did you really come, Chat?``

``Marinette…``

``What about her?``

``She got hit by Mooncatcher…``

``N-No…``

Sabine let out a sob, cupping her face, Chat sat next to her, patting her on the back.

``I’ll go get her, stay here``

Chat stood, walking off to leave. He walked calmly down the stairs, though tears started to form in his eyes. 

He saw Tom, the man looked back as Chat left the bakery, leaping off towards the building he left Marinette on. He crouched next to her, she was alright, besides minor bruises and scrapes, she looked fine. Picking her up, Chat leapt down from the roof, running along the streets, catching onlookers.

Reaching the bakery, he slowly made his way in, tears formed in his eyes again, but this time, he shed a few tears.

Tom had looked up, and he gasped, cupping his hands around his mouth.

``M-My poor Marinette…`` Tom sobbed, taking her from Chat’s arms as Sabine handed the cookie

``Thank you, I care deeply about Marinette, but I have to go, I cannot stay, I am sorry``

Sabine nodded quickly while Tom rocked Marinette in his arms, Chat looked away, running off and away once he left the Bakery, into the night.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning, turned out that Marinette wasn’t in an Akuma Coma. Though she often was caught staring at her desk, twirling a pencil in her fingers. She was one of the first ones there, followed by Alya and Nino.

``Where’s Adrien? He’s normally here by now`` Nino muttered, looking back at 

Alya shrugged, turning to Marinette and nudging her. ``Sucks that your dream boy isn’t here so you can stare at him all day!`` 

Marinette didn’t look up.

``You okay girl? You thinking about Adrieeenn~``

Marinette looked up at Alya, tears were in her eyes.

``Yo, you okay Marinette? You look upset`` Nino whispered, looking at her along with Alya.

``Adrien left me a note last night, I don’t wanna talk about it…``

``Oooooo, was it a love note?`` Alya smirked.

Marinette looked down at her desk.

``No? Alright, me and Nino can come over later, no big deal…``

``Alright…``  
``Adri-`` Chloe stopped when she noticed the handsome blonde boy wasn’t there.

``Uhg, Marinette, why’d you scare him away!?Oh! I know why, you probably scared him away with your ugliness!``

Marinette's hand tightened around her pencil.

Chloe burst into laugher, along with sabrina, who was sitting in her seat already. Chloe turned to sit in hers along with Sabrina.

Marinette sniffled softly, staring at the desk still.

The day went fast, like a blur, Adrien never showed up to any of his classes, I’d worry, Nino and Alya would worry, and Chloe would mock me for it. I lost my miraculous, and Paris lost a guardian. Could the day get any worse?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir sighed, holding the drowsy Tikki in his hands as she ate the cookie. She was starting to gain energy. Plagg helped occasionally, normally help to take cookies from the bakery.

``When can Adrien return?`` Chat Noir muttered.

``I don’t…know`` Replied Tikki.

``When can Ladybug return?``

``I…don’t know…``

``Oh, well, I’ll carry you for now, we’re heading to Maris place, I want to show you to her, maybe she’ll feel better…``

Chat Noir stood, jumping off towards Marinette’s bakers, onto her patio.

He crouched next to the hole in the roof, it was open, he could hear people in there.

``Hello, uh, Nino, Alya…``

He could hear feet shuffling across the floor.

``Yo! Glad we could make it! Hey, now, down to business, are you okay? You’ve been acting all worried and sad, we can’t tell if it’s because of Adrien or something else, you know you can tell us-``

``No, I can’t tell you, if I did, I know something bad will happen from it…``

Alya looked at Marinette from where she was sitting on her desk chair.

Chat Noir touched around the hole in the suit, it would not leave, and wounds continued to reopen, the pain was unbearable.

``Please? We won’t freak out, and if it’s something about Ladybug, I won’t post it on my Ladyblog, promise``

Marinette sighed, ``Alright, but do not tell anyone else``

Alya and Nio leaned closer.

``I am Ladybug…``

Alya and Nino gasped, Nino almost fainting in the process.

``No way girl! No wonder you always vanish before Ladybug appears! I was so oblivious!``

Nino was silent.

``I don’t believe you, give me proof…``

``I can read the letter?`` Marinette shrugged, wiping a tear from her face.

``Sure, if you’re up for it…`` Nino mumbled.

Marinette stood, turning and taking a crumbled piece of notebook paper from her desk, carrying it over to her chair by Nino and Alya, she began reading.

``Mari, if you are reading this than I am gone already, maybe for the best. Chat Noir is still around, for sure. But anyways, Chat Noir has the Ladybug miraculous, and the earrings, he took them when you turned back into normal, before he brought you to your bakery.  
And if you haven’t noticed, I love you, and I think you do too. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this myself, but, I had other things to attend to…

Love, Adrien``  
Nino was at the brink of tears, while Alya was covering her face with her knees. Marinette was sobbing through some of the letter, the tears rolled down her face, on to her lap, the floor, or the note.

``Oh my god, Marinette, I’m so sorry-`` Alya cried, staring at Marinette.

``Don’t be, I don’t need you to feel sorry for me…`` Mari muttered.

``Nino stop that!`` Alya hissed.

Nino was rocking on the cushion.

``I-``

The room went silent when they heard the loud gasp of pain from the patio. Alya went to shove away from the ladder to scramble up it.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was stumbling around after slapping his chest, enough to send pain shooting through his body like a rocket. He let out a gasp of pain, his claws dragging against wall next to him.

He didn’t realize he had knocked over a plant and that Nino and Alya were staring at him, staring at the hole. He looked up, and smiled. Alya ushered him in through the hatch.

Chat smiled as he climbed down the steps after Alya and Nino, he gave the shit eating grin to Marinette, who rolled her eyes.

``My lady`` Chat noir bowed, but doubled over, breath hitching as he started to hiss. Pupils expanding, he groaned, clutching his chest.

``Chat Noir!`` Nino screeched, Alya slapped her hand over his mouth.

Marinette was silent, her hands over her mouth. Chat Noir rose to his feet, facing her. He smiled lightly, dropping something behind them and kicking them away out of view, luckily Marinette didn't notice. She only gave a small sniffle, closing her eyes as she sobbed again,

``Do not cry, I am fine princess`` Chat hissed softly, the wounds trickled more blood.

He pulled her into a hug, grunting as her shirt touched the wound.

``Chat, you are bleeding`` Mari muttered.

``O-Oh``

``Hate to interrupt but me and Nino are going to leave to give you guys some time to, chat.`` Alya cooed, yanking Nino away and down the steps.

Chat Noir sighed, looking up at Mari.

``Do you still love me?`` He whispered, pushing her away something to stare into her eyes.

Marinette sighed, frowning, ``Why do I want to lie to you-``

Chat Noir pulled her close, his lips brushing against her own. Marinette accepted it, and pulled herself even close, were their chest brushed against each others. Chat let out a deep purr, wrapping his arms around Marinette’s body.

She broke away pulling him over to the sofa, were Mari pulled Chat Noir into another kiss, tongues swirled, eyes closed. Chat reached over to grab her shirt,Marinette lifted his hand away, staring at the wall.

``I can’t, Chat, you know I love someone else…``

``Then I will steal your heart, My Lady``

Marinette grunted, pushing Chat off, and scooting away from him.

``Mari~`` Chat Noir cooed, slowly wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Marinette flinched, pushing his arm off. Chat noir’s ear flattened against his hair.

``I do not love you, Chat Noir, my heart belongs to Adrien``

Chat Noir flinched, glaring at her.

``Don't lie to me, you love me.``

``Go home Chat`` Marinette grumbled, ``I told you this before, I do not love you I love Adrien``

Chat growled, nose scrunched up, he glared at her. ``No, you love me!``

``I said leave you stupid cat!`` She screeched.

``At least I’m not as stupid as the fashion disaster named Adrien!`` Chat Noir screamed at her, scrambling up the ladder, before leaving through the hatch..

Marinette sighed, rolling over to her computer, turning it on and flipping it to the news. A man with talking with the heading ‘Adrien agrest dead’

``Adrien Agrest reported dead, after police found remains of his body in an alleyway. There was black burn marks on remaining limbs, and on the ground. Claw marks, and small pieces of black fabric, and a bell. Studies quickly announced that the killer is no other than Chat Noir, police say he is to be killed on sight``

**Author's Note:**

> do you want to kill me yet?
> 
> idk please help, four more pages of cringe and another chapter will be uploaded, kill me.


End file.
